Sweet Holidays
by The Equestrian Writer
Summary: [OneShot] It's Christmastime at Heartland and everyone is sharing in the spirit of giving. There will be smiles, laughs, a little romance, and maybe even a special surprise. Read and Review!


**A/N: **Ok, this is really late. This story was supposed to up by Christmas, but, of course, time got away from me. I hope everybody had a wonderful holiday with their friends and family! This is my gift to you. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sweet Holidays<strong>

**Christmas Eve**

"_Rockin' around the Christmas tree, have a happy holiday!"_

The Christmas tunes streamed through the stereo speakers as the family sat around the living room with their after-dinner beverages. Lou was at the massive pine tree, adjusting branches and moving Christmas ornaments to different locations. Anything to insure that the Christmas tree was perfect. Amy sat curled up the couch when Ty sat down beside her, handing her a cup of hot chocolate. She wrapped her fingers around the warm mug and smiled up at him. Ty wrapped his arm around her shoulders and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Feeling any better?" Ty asked her, concern written all over his face.

"Yeah, I feel fine," Amy assured him. Ty looked at her, doubtfully. She didn't blame him, though. This morning she had woken up sick to her stomach, throwing up every ten minutes. Amy knew it was nothing, but Ty insisted she take it easy all day, in case it was the start of the flu. "Really, Ty, I'm fine. Whatever it was, it's gone now." She laughed off Ty's concern, and shared a secretive glance at Lou, who had turned to look over at them.

"Ok, how does it look?" Lou asked everyone as she stepped back from the tree to observe her handiwork. One hand rested casually on her small baby bump.

"It's looks good, Lou," Jack was the first to respond, from his armchair, his cup of coffee at his lips.

"Just good, though?" Lou frowned. Then, she cocked her head, staring up at the top of the tree. "Is the star crooked? The star is crooked."

"The star is fine, honey," Peter told his wife, coming up behind and giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "You did a wonderful job."

"Yeah, the tree looks great, Lou," Amy chimed in.

Everyone stared at the brightly-lit Christmas tree, their spirits uplifted, except for one. Lou glanced over at her adoptive daughter, who knelt in front of the coffee table, staring somberly into her mug of hot chocolate. A tiny marshmallow poised in her hand, ready to drop into the hot liquid. Lou and Peter shared a concerned look, and Lou walked over to Georgie, kneeling down as best as she could.

"Is something wrong, sweetie?" Lou asked her, pushing a lock of brown hair behind the girl's ear. Something must have been bothering Georgie, because she didn't even swat Lou's hand away.

"It's just...Jeff promised he'd come over tonight, and we were..." Georgie sighed. "It's dumb, but we had this Christmas tradition before my parents..."

"Before the accident?" Lou finished for her.

Georgie nodded and cleared her throat. "Every Christmas Eve, up until then, we would all go outside and build two big snowmen, each with their own hat, scarf, everything. I was two when we started it, and I was worried that Santa wouldn't be able to find me. My parents laughed and took me outside and built two snowmen. They always named the smaller one after me. After the accident, Jeff always promised me, no matter what foster home I was in, we would do that again. But something always got in the way and he never came. I know I'm too old to believe in Santa Claus, but it was one of the things I remembered the most about my parents, and building those snowmen made me feel close to them." Georgie shook her head as if to rid herself of unwanted memories. "I don't know why I thought this time would be any different."

Georgie stood up with her cup and started walking to the kitchen. Lou followed her with her eyes, her heart going out toward the young girl. She hated seeing her adoptive daughter hurting like this, unable to do anything to fix it, but it wasn't Lou who spoke up.

"Georgie, wait," Peter called her back. Georgie stopped and looked back at him as Peter came over to him. "You don't need Jeff to honor your parents. You and I are going to build your snowmen," Then, he half-turned to include the rest of the family in the room. "We all will."

Everybody chorused their agreements as Lou slowly got to her feet and walked over to her husband and daughter. "Yes, we will, Georgie," Lou repeated. "We're family now and we love you. Whatever is important to you is just as important to us."

"Really?" Georgie asked, her face breaking into a grin.

Lou and Peter nodded. "I'll go get Katie," Peter said. He went off to fetch Katie from her room.

"What are you waiting for?" Lou asked Georgie with a laugh. "Go get your coat."

Georgie's smile grew even bigger as she ran off to get her coat, hat, and other snow necessities. Five minutes later, the family outside in the snow-covered front yard. Georgie was already down on her hands and knees, rolling out a snowball for the base of the snowman. Peter was instructing Katie, who was all bundled up in her pink-and-white snowsuit, how to compact the snow. The three-year-old was persistent in copying her daddy, even when the snow stuck to her mittens. Lou stood nearby ready to assist if needed.

That's where everybody was when Amy and Ty stepped outside. Jack sat on the porch with his cup of coffee, watching the activities. "What's the matter, Jack?" Ty asked, glancing over at him. "Not up to snowman-building this year?"

"I'm fine and dandy right here," Jack answered, raising his cup to his lips and taking a sip. At that moment, Lisa came out of the house and sat down beside him. Jack put his arm around her shoulder as she leaned into him, and he added, "Besides, I like it a whole lot better over here."

Ty laughed and Amy smiled at the two of them. Grinning slyly, Ty slid his arms around Amy's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "What about you? Do you want to go down there and join them?" Ty asked her as he nuzzled the side of her neck.

Amy giggled softly as he started to nip at her ear lobe. "No, I'm good right here," she managed to say as she leaned back into him. Ty grinned into her hair and then turned her face around to look at him. He pressed his lips to hers before she could blink, but she returned it with ease. Her hand reached up to cup the back of his neck as the kiss deepened. Though, they were both aware of everyone around them, so they didn't give in as much as they wanted to. After the kiss, they leaned their foreheads against each other, savoring in their togetherness and this moment of pure bliss. Until it was shattered.

"Amy!" Georgie called from out in the yard. "Come help me with this!"

Amy laughed when she heard Ty groan deep in this throat and started to disentangle herself from him. Ty was hesitant to let her go, but she was able to pry his arms from around her. Amy was making her way down the porch steps, when her foot slipped on a patch of ice at the bottom. A surge of panic went through her as she realized that she was falling and she grappled for something to grab on to, but there was nothing. Ty was there in a flash, catching her in his arms before she could hit the ground.

"You ok?" Ty asked her as he helped her right herself.

Pushing her hair back behind her ears, Amy smiled at him. "Yeah," she assured him. "Thanks for catching—me."

"Always," Ty said, his eyes telling her just how true his words were. A car door slammed and then Georgie's squeal pulled Amy and Ty away from each other.

"Jeff!" Georgie exclaimed. She bounded across the snow and threw herself at her brother. Jeff laughed as he caught his sister in a hug. "I thought you weren't coming."

"Hey, I promised you, didn't I?" Jeff said, then seeing the look on Georgie's face, he added, "I'm sorry about the past, but it's not going to affect our future together. I'm here now."

"You're right," Georgie replied, accepting his apology. She gave him another squeeze. "I'm so glad your here."

For the next hour, everybody pitched in until there were two smiling snowmen in the front yard. After making sure the scarf on the smaller snowman was straight, Georgie followed the others into the ranch house, so that they could hang the stockings on the fireplace and get ready for bed. That was when Amy and Ty decided to head home. They said their goodbyes, promising to be back in the morning. Ty took Amy's hand as they walked to his truck and he opened the passenger-side door for her. Amy smiled at him before climbing up into the truck.

By the time, they arrived at the trailer, they were both tired and ready crawl into bed. Seeing the soft glow of the their Christmas tree lights through the window made Amy feel warm inside. To her, it didn't matter that it was a miniature tree propped up on their tiny kitchen table, it might as well have been eight feet tall because it was hers and Ty's first tree together as a married couple. She loved it, knowing that this was the first of many. She looked over at Ty to tell him just that.

"This Christmas is turning out to be my favorite one yet," she said, unable to stop smiling.

Ty shut off the engine and turned to look at her, wearing a smile of his own. "It's only Christmas Eve," he reminded her.

"I know," Amy replied. She slid across the bench seat, and Ty met her lips in a soft kiss. It was short, but sweet, leaving Amy wanting more. She bit her lip as Ty leaned his head against hers.

"Ready for bed?" Ty asked her, his voice low, and a light twinkle in his eye.

Amy nodded, and allowed him to pull her from the truck. What she didn't expect was for Ty to pick her up and carry her, bridal-style. She laughed, the sound breaking through the silent night, and looped her arms loosely around her husband's neck. His footsteps crunched on the frozen snow as their breaths mingled together to form one puff of smoke and Amy couldn't ask for anything more. It took all of her control not to blurt out the secret right there, but the thought of Ty's face when he opened up his present tomorrow kept her lips sealed. Until tomorrow.

**Christmas Day**

"Mommy! Daddy!" came the three-year-old's squeal of joy as she came running into her parents' bedroom the next morning and scrambled onto the bed. "Santa came!"

There was a lot of groaning as Lou and Peter turned over to look at their daughter's beaming facing staring down at them. Katie was almost too cute to resist with her messy brown hair pulled back in a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck. She wore pink pajamas with little elves all over them and furry white slippers on her feet. Lou glanced over at the clock on the bedside table, squinting through the sleep to see what time it was. It was ten minutes after six in the morning.

"Katie, honey," Lou said, sitting up in front of her daughter. "It's too early, go back to your room for a little bit. Where's Georgie?"

"Right here," Georgie spoke up from the doorway. Lou looked up and saw the older girl, dressed in red flannel pajamas, she'd opted not to where the elf ones Lou had bought for her, along with a giant smirk on her face. Right away, Lou knew that Georgie was the one who initiated this little wake-up call. "She was excited and wanted to know if she could open her presents."

Lou opened her mouth to say something, but Peter beat her to it. He threw back the covers and stood up, scooping up his young daughter as well. "Then, let's not disappoint her," he said, carrying Katie, who had begun to giggle, to the door.

"Peter, what are you doing?" Lou gaped at him.

"It's Christmas, what do you think we're doing?" Peter said, turning to look at his wife. "We're going to open presents." Seeing the look on Lou's face, Peter put Katie down. He told Georgie to take her and go see if Jack was awake yet. Which there was no doubt that he was, but it was just a way to get them out of the room.

Peter walked over to her and leaned on the bed, his hands on either side of her. He closed the distance between them fast and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Lou's hands reached up to cup his face as she savored the kiss, knowing it wouldn't last too long. Their lips moved slowly, reveling in the feel of each other. When the kiss ended, Lou let out a low sigh.

"We were supposed to have an hour," Lou whispered, wanting nothing more than to curl back under the blankets and close her eyes.

"With two kids? Did you really think that was possible?" Peter chuckled as he pulled her off the bed. He began to lead her out of the room. "Besides, all you'll have to do is sit on the couch and watch. I'll take care of the camera."

Lou started to agree, then seemed to remember something. "I have to get breakfast started soon," she groaned, leaning her head back against Peter's arm that was around her shoulders.

"It can wait," Peter told her as they entered the living room. Jack was already there with an impatient Katie and excited Georgie. "Today is all about family."

As Lou settled herself on the couch, pulling a throw blanket over her legs and Peter got the camera ready, Katie bounced on the balls of her feet. "I open presents now?" she asked.

"Just wait one more minute until daddy is ready," Lou told her, holding up a finger. Seeing the little girl's impatience, Lou continued, "Which presents are yours, do you think?"

Katie didn't hesitate, she pointed to a present sticking out from under the tree with white _Hello Kitty _wrapping paper. "That one!" she exclaimed. Her grin grew even wider, if that was possible, when Lou nodded. "Georgie's is that one!" Katie pointed to one she could see with galloping horses on the wrapping paper.

"What do you think it is, Katie?" Georgie asked her adoptive sister, sitting down, cross-legged, in front of the Christmas tree. Katie copied her big sister, though she struggled to do the whole cross-legged sit and eventually gave up and tucked her legs underneath her instead.

"Um,..." Katie pretended to think for a moment, tapping her finger against her chin. In the end, though, she just shrugged. "I dunno."

"Can we start now?" Georgie asked, looking up at Peter.

"Just...one...more...second..." Peter mumbled, still fiddling with the camera. Then, he looked up his face full of pride. "Got it! Go!"

"Remember, try to put the wrapping paper in this bag," Lou quickly reminded them as both girls dove into the presents. "We don't want a big mess to clean up afterward." She struggled to lean over her bulging belly to reach a trash bag that was sitting on the coffee table and tossed it weakly to the girls.

The next ten minutes or so were filled with gasps and screams as toys were unwrapped. Paper flew all over the room despite Jack's attempts to put the scraps in the trash bag instructed by Lou. Katie got especially excited over a miniature _Disney Princess _dollhouse set, featuring three of the princesses. She walked around the room, making sure everyone saw her new toy. Then, she leaned against the couch next to Lou, staring into the box.

"C'mon, Katie, I think you have more presents to open," Lou said to her daughter, reaching to take the box from Katie.

Katie frowned. "Belle not in there," she replied.

"She's not?" Lou said, taking the box from the little girl. Every few weeks, the three-year-old becomes obsessed with one of the _Disney Princesses, _and for the past three weeks, it has been with Belle from _Beauty and the Beast._ "Well, go open some more presents. Maybe, Belle will be in one of them."

The toddler ran off to see what else awaited her under the tree. The unwrapping continued for another few minutes, everyone getting a turn with a present or two. Georgie was thrilled over a new pair of riding boots and breeches. Lou and Peter got a few gifts for the new baby and Jack, though he resisted quite a bit, got a new fishing rod and new hooks. Katie did get a _Belle _doll, and now she stood watch over her daddy's shoulder as Peter pulled the doll from its' packaging. The excitement was dying down as everyone settled down with their new stuff or to chat. Lou knew she should get up and start breakfast, Amy and Ty and her father would be arriving soon, but for a just a little while, Lou allowed herself to just sit back and drink in her family's happiness and all the warm feelings that surrounded them all.

**~OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~**

Amy woke to hot breath on her skin and a feathery touch on her cheek. She smiled, though her eyelids remained closed. A hand rested on her shoulder through the blankets, and then, the voice, the soft, sultry voice. "Amy, wake up," he whispered. "Guess who came?" Amy heard the laughter in his voice, even before she opened her eyes and saw the white-toothed grin, the sparkle in his wonderful green eyes and the overall lightness to his face.

"Ok, what is it?" Amy asked him. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she sat up.

"See for yourself," Ty said, moving aside so that she could see.

A small gasp escaped Amy lips. Their little Christmas tree sat aglow on their kitchen table and there were two presents sitting underneath it, one she had placed there last night for Ty. The other she didn't recognize. But that wasn't the only reason for her astonishment. Green garland was wound around the door and windows with twinkling lights woven in it. There more lights strung around the ceiling of the trailer too. It was like she had been transported to some magical dimension, a place where it was just her and Ty.

"Ty, what...?" she was unable to finish the question. She closed her mouth abruptly, in case it was hanging open for too long.

"I wanted our first Christmas as married couple to be special," Ty said, gazing at her lovingly. "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" Amy repeated, pushing back the covers and standing up. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love it, almost as much as I love you."

"And how much is that?" Ty teased, his arms encircling her waist.

Amy smiled teasingly, and leaned forward to show him just much she loved him. The kiss happened fast, one second there was space between them and the next, there was none. Passion consumed her as she pressed herself to him, finding that she couldn't get close enough. But the kiss ended far too soon when Ty pulled back, a smile on his face.

"Wait, I want you to open my gift," Ty said, taking her by the hand and leading her to the table.

"Ty, you didn't have to get me anything," Amy replied, still reeling from the kiss. She could still feel his lips on hers, the memory of it enough to almost send her into overdrive. They sat down opposite each other and Ty pushed the red-and-gold wrapped box in front of her.

"I wanted to," Ty told her. "I want this Christmas to be special."

"And it is," Amy said, reaching across the table to put her hand over top his. He glanced up at her, a small smile playing across his lips. Then, to appease him, Amy untied the ribbon on the box and unwrapped it slowly.

It was a black velvet box, and when Amy lifted the lid, a silver necklace lay on the cushion. A small studded horseshoe sat in the center and when she flipped it over, their initials were engraved on the back. Her breath caught and tears brimmed her eyes.

"Is it okay?" Ty asked her, anxiously.

"It's perfect," she whispered, her voice cracking. She looked up at him a question in her eyes. Ty nodded and got up from his seat. He picked up the necklace with steady fingers as Amy turned, so that her back was to him and pulled her hair in front of her. The metal was cool where it touched her bare skin, but Ty's fingers were warm as he secured the clasp. Amy closed her eyes as his lips touched the back of her neck and then to her shoulder. Shivers raced down her spine and she let out a small sigh.

"Open mine next," Amy whispered. She turned around to face him as he picked up the blue-and-silver wrapped gift from where he still knelt in front of her. He shook it lightly with a smile, testing to see what was in it. Of course, it made no sound, but Amy still let out a small laugh.

Ty's face grew serious as he tore off the wrapping paper and held the clothing box in his hands. He lifted the lid and Amy held her breath. Inside was a small, white onesie with black letters spelling out, _I love Daddy_, on it. Ty picked it up gingerly, seeming to study this little piece of clothing. His face was mask of emotions, and Amy desperately wanted to know what he was thinking.

"It's the best I could do," Amy said, unable to stand the silence any longer. "Your real present won't be here for nine months."

Ty looked up at her just then, his eyes glistening. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out, so he shut it abruptly. He did this several times until Amy decided to help him out and nodded.

"I'm pregnant," Amy told him.

A huge grin split Ty's face as he reached forward to hug her. Amy's arms encircled his back and her cheek rested on his shoulder. "Is this really happening?" Ty asked, finally finding his voice.

"Yes, I went to the doctor a week ago, I'm definitely pregnant," Amy said, when they pulled apart. "Ty, I've been wanting to tell you all this time, but I wanted it to be a surprise. There were times I just wanted to say it...and I'm rambling, but I'm just so happy and I want to know if you are. Are you happy?"

"Amy, you just made me the happiest man on earth," Ty said honestly, brushing piece of hair back behind her ear, his finger lingering against her cheek. They smiled at each other and both looked down at the same time when Ty's other hand traveled to Amy's stomach. To the little miracle they created together. It had to be a little overwhelming for Ty, even she still had trouble believing it. But they were in this together.

**~OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~**

The rest of the day went by quiet and relaxing. Amy and Georgie spent the day grooming some of the horses at Heartland with Ty never that far behind Amy. It was sweet at first, then it turned annoying real fast. It wasn't that she didn't like him being with her, she loved it, it was the other things. The way he was always right behind, following her making sure she didn't reach up too high for something or pick up anything heavier than a hoof-pick. Which was probably why, when Caleb came by talking about going to check out new horse prospect, Amy all but pushed Ty into the truck. She waved them goodbye, breathing a sigh of relief. For both of their sakes, Amy hoped that Ty relaxed a bit.

By afternoon, Amy announced that she was going to head inside and see if Lou and Lisa needed any help with dinner. Georgie opted to stay awhile longer at the barn, though Amy reminded her that she would have to come inside eventually. The girl just huffed quietly to herself. When Amy entered the ranch house kitchen, the delicious aroma of turkey and pie assaulted her senses and her mouth started to water.

"It smells good in here," Amy commented.

Lisa looked up from the pie crust she was making at the table and smiled at her. "I heard Ty took the news well," she said, wiping her hands on a dish cloth.

"Of course," Amy replied, the smile a permanent fixture on her face. "He's very excited, as am I."

"Honey, I'm so happy for you," Lisa came around the table and gave her a hug. "I can't wait to have more babies running around this place."

Just as she said that, Katie came running into the kitchen wearing a fancy Christmas dress. It was black velvet on top, long-sleeves, and a gold flourishing skirt. Her hair was done up in a fancy braid and she had white tights and black flats on her feet. She had a crayon and a coloring book in her hands as she ran around the table and hid between Amy and Lisa. Lou appeared a moment later, carrying one of two centerpieces she had chosen for the dining table. This one obviously didn't make the cut.

"Katie, can you please go pick up your toys in the living room," Lou told her daughter as she placed the centerpiece down on the table. Katie giggled and with a small push from Lisa, she scampered out of the room.

"Hey, Lou," Amy greeted her sister.

"Oh, hey, Amy, can you go set the table when you get the chance, thanks so much," Lou directed her before turning to stir something on the stove. Amy smiled to herself at her sister's one-track-mindedness.

"Ok, I'm going to get cleaned up first," Amy said as she headed out of the kitchen. She had brought with her something to change into for dinner, knowing that she would be in the barn for most of the day.

By dinner time, Ty and Caleb had come back, grinning like fools. It turns out that they had stopped at a bar to toast Ty's impending fatherhood. Amy instantly became concerned, but when she asked him, Ty confessed that they only had one beer and that he was mostly on high from the game of pool they'd played, in which they had won a hundred bucks each. Of course, knowing that he'd been betting didn't completely ease her mind, but no one was hurt, so she let it go.

Amy hadn't realized how much she had missed him until he was in her arms. Tim arrived shortly after with Miranda and Shane, each of them carrying more presents. Katie was jumping for joy when she opened up her new dress-up kit, complete with three princess dresses. When Amy unwrapped the baby bouncer seat Miranda handed her, Ty leaned in toward her.

"I'm beginning to think that I was the last one to know about the baby," Ty whispered to her. Amy grinned slyly. Ty saw it and tickled her lightly before placing a kiss on her cheek.

The dining table was crowded, but full of love and friendship, when everybody gathered around it. There was only a small dispute between Jack and Tim over who was going to carve the turkey, Jack won out. The chatter was light, full of laughter, and the food was delicious. Hands were held under the table and kisses were shared, high spirits were all around. In the background, the radio belted out the tune of the night.

"_You will get a sentimental feeling,_

_when you hear_

_Voices singing, let's be jolly,_

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

_Rockin around the Christmas tree, have a happy holiday"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, I hope you enjoyed your belated Christmas present. Please review to let me know what you liked about it. :) Now, I will get back to writing the next chapter of Family Trials, so that will be up soon. Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
